1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the adhering of substrates to one another, and is particularly but not exclusively applicable to the adhering of fibrous material to elastomers, more particularly with the aid of adhesive dips dried on the fibrous material before assembly to the elastomer and vulcanization thereof; and to the provision of adhesive compositions therefor.
2. State of the Prior Art
It is known to pretreat various substrates, e.g. fibrous material, with adhesive resorcinol formaldehyde resin (RF) dips, with such RF dips containing a proportion of elastomer latex (RFL dips), and/or with epoxy resin dips, and to dry the same on the fibrous material before assembling the same with another substrate, e.g. a vulcanizable elastomer and curing the same, for the purpose of providing a bond between the substrates, and especially between a vulcanizate and the fibrous material. Examples of such treatments are disclosed in British Pat. No. 1,141,807 published Feb. 5, 1969.